Nudge: A Maximum Ride Novel
by CoHOCD
Summary: He was made to kill them. Which he did, at least, five of them. He's the ultimate experiment, which he proved by killing their leader, So why couldn't he kill her! And in the kind of famous words of the guy off Borderlands, "Have I got a story for you!"
1. Of new students and PE

****

Me: So, I had this brilliant idea for a story at about 2:30 AM today, but decided I would sleep first so it didn't seem like I was on crack. So, it is now 4:35 PM and I plan on writing the first chapter.

**Nudge: Summary: He was made to kill them. Which he did, at least, five of them. He's the ultimate experiment, which he proved by killing their leader, So why couldn't he kill her?! And in the kind of famous words of the guy off Borderlands, "Have I got a story for you!!"**

**Me: Yesh! Pairings: Fax (only in the flashbacks), Niggy (Also only in the flashbacks), Nudge/OC.**

**Nudge: ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**

Krystal's POV

"Class," Mrs. Warmweed said, causing me to look up from my book. "Today, we have a new student. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Mr. Daniels, would you like to say a bit about yourself?" As she said this, a boy who looked about 6' with dark brown hair that fell over his eyes and ivory skin walked thru the door.

He looked familiar but then he started to speak. "Yes, please Mrs. Warmweed. Uh, I'm Jonah Daniels and I moved here from California, I actually lived really close to Death Valley." My eyes widened at the realization, and he seemed to smirk at me as he said this.

"Oh, and I love sports, especially track. Also, my dad used to take me hunting, we would usually go for birds." He chuckled at the joke he made, and I just made a disgusted face.

When Mrs. Warmweed asked if there was anything else he enjoys, he said, "Oh, and I love to work out, I was always one of the strongest at my old school."

Angela raised her hand and said, "Like, wow! You, like, TOTALLY sound like Krystal!"

He smiled with fake interest and asked, "Oh? Who's Krystal?"

Everyone pointed at me.

I sunk low into my seat.

He smiled a predatory smile, but you'd have to have my vision to see it. "Hi, Krystal! It sounds as though we have a few things in common!"

I took this as my cue to let him know that if he wanted to try to kill me, school was not the place.

I smiled and said, "Yes! I take it since you said you like to workout, you like to wrestle? Some time we should get together and have a 'fight to the death.'" He nodded, and the grin he flashed me showed he understood what I meant, hopefully he would listen to me.

I spent the rest of the school day trying to figure a way to get out of this.

The rest except for P.E. that is. I couldn't concentrate on anything but love during P.E. It reminded me of all the best things in life. So when I had stepped out of the locker room and saw the obstacle course I couldn't help but squeal.

As I sat down Mr. Roberson explained how since we have a new student he's going to have us go thru the obstacle course so he can see how fit the new student (Jonah) is.

Then he proceeded to call off partners. "Wilcox and Aren, Morrisoon and Taylor, Ride and Daniels." My eyes bugged out of their sockets when he called those last names.

"Get with your partners guys!" Mr. Roberson exclaimed.

As I sat there in shock, Jonah came over and sat by me. "I see you couldn't let go of the past," He said, and grinned.

I nearly killed him then and there.

I looked at him and said, "Why did you come here? I thought you had given up! You got the five strongest, and I'm the only one left. I'm nothing compared to the rest of them," I gave him the glare I picked up from Max.

"And Ride IS my last name. She was my mother, and that was her last name, therefore my last name is RIDE!" I practically yelled it at him.

"Well, you know why I can't give up, boss's orders. Also, it bugs me that I was able to kill 'the greatest experiment alive', yet I can't get a six-teen-old girl not nearly as strong or fast as her. Who also happened to be ELEVEN at the time."

I looked at him, trying not to show my anger. I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

But, I couldn't hold it anymore, I punched him square in the face.

Before I could even register what was happening, I started a full out sprint towards the other side of the gym. Once I got near a window where I could exit if need be, I turned around and got in a fighting stance. Barely five seconds later he was right in front of me, throwing a punch of his own. I caught it, but he pulled his hand back so fast I couldn't let go of it in time and I popped my shoulder out of my joint. I ran around him quickly and knocked his knees out while popping my shoulder back in.

When he fell I jumped over him and picked him up, slamming his front against the wall. "You see, Jonah, I've been training." He squirmed out of my grip, then jumped in the air and kicked off the wall, doing a flip and landing a few feet behind me.

As I turned around he grabbed my collar and threw me into the wall. "You see, subject eleven, so have I."

I got up and we started circling each other. "Aw, I realize we've known each other for a long time, but I still don't dislike you enough for you to call me that!" I said.

He smiled and said, "Well, I dislike you enough to call you that!"

Then the fight started again. It went on for about fifteen more minutes before Mr. Roberson actually realized what was going on. Then he called the cops after about five minutes of failed attempts to get us to stop. When the cops came, they had to say they were going to arrest us to get us to stop. Then we were forced to go directly home. (And we were suspended for a week.) Yay, a week to figure out what to do with someone who's intent on killing me.

* * *

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Nudge: flames are welcomed, reviews are loved!**

**Me: R&R&Rootbeer?!?!**


	2. Of nightmares and voices in your head

**Me: Hi! So, I HAVE ONE REVIEW!!! WOOT!!!**

**Nudge: So, we've decided we're going to leave our other stories alone until we finish this one because we actually know where this is going. So, yeah.**

**Me: And I realize I forgot the disclaimer before, so we have a special guest for it today. Everyone welcome… My BOYFRIEND!!!**

**Boyfriend: Uh, hi…**

**-crickets chirping-**

**Boyfriend: Uh… -jumbles flashcards- AHEM, CoH does not own Maximum Ride. The end.**

**Me: Good job, honey! -pats on back-**

**Boyfriend: -leaves-**

**Nudge: … ONWARD!**

* * *

"_Hello my sweet!" Iggy said in a fake British accent, pulling out the chair and sitting down next to me. _

_I giggled and he grinned. "Hi!" I wrapped him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"Get a room!" Max grumbled, and I laughed. _

_"Look who's talking!" As if the gods wanted to help prove my point, Fang walked up at that time and they started to kiss. _

_I looked around me, grinning from ear-to-ear. We were so at peace here. Angel and Gazzy could play without worry of being kidnapped, we could walk the streets without glancing behind us every corner, heck, it'd been two months since the last time they tried to attack! It was amazing! _

_I looked at Iggy and smiled, we had been going out for about a week. I was, of course, only eleven while he was fourteen, so we kept the lovey stuff to a minimum, but when he found out I had a rush on him and he said he understood I was young and he was willing to wait, I knew he was the one. It sounds cheesy, yes, but it's true. _

_"NUDGE!!!" I looked up and started to panic. I must've been so deep in thought I didn't notice the flyboys in front of us. I got into a fighting stance, knees slightly bent, arms in front of you, and got ready for a battle. _

_The fight started suddenly, and it was a full out FIGHT! Only about five minutes into it there was blood everywhere. About five minutes after that we hadn't even gotten half of them, but they did something we weren't expecting, they retreated into the woods. _

_We were still standing there in shock when a tall figure emerged from the woods. "Hello, I expect you are the famous flock?" He asked._

_Max narrowed her eyes and said, "What are you doing here. Don't come any closer!" But he didn't listen. As he was running up to Max I got a look at him, and he looked to be about sixteen. _

_"NUDGE! RUN!" Which I did, after a while of running I realized I had made a big mistake, I forgot to grab Gazzy and Angel._I woke up screaming and sweating.

* * *

"What'd you dream?" A voice asked, only causing me to scream louder. Jonah stepped into the light from the moon.

"Get _-GASP- _OUT!!!"

He grinned at me and said, "No."

"At least tell me why you're here," I said.

"I need to tell you something."

I glared at him and asked, "What?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that there's a chip in your arm, much like the chip in Maximum's, so there's no point in running." He replied, rather arrogantly too.

I raised an eyebrow. "And, exactly _why_ are you telling me this?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "I thought you would like a heads up."

"Okay," I said, annoyed. "Now leave."

He held his hands up as if to say _I surrender_, and he jumped out the window - which I did not know was open leaving me to my thoughts. I thought about him for a while. Then, my thoughts drifted off towards my dream. It had seemed so real. Sure, I've had dreams like that, but only when I wanted to remember something. I didn't want to remember that.

**But maybe, **a voice in my head said, **you did. **

_But why would I want to remember that?!_ I asked it.

**That's your last memory of them, maybe you dreamed about it because you wanted to see it again. See THEM again.**

I shook my head and thought, _But that's when I left them, and thinking of it just makes me feel guilty! _

**Yes, but you still got to see them, got to feel them. **

I was about to reply, but then I realized that I was having an argument with a voice from inside my head. I thought about what it 'said' for a while. When I looked at the clock it said _**2:30 AM**_, so I laid down again. My last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was, _He didn't kill me when I was asleep…_ Not until morning did I realize how big that was.

* * *

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Nudge: And for future notice, bold is her conscious, and italics is her thoughts.**

**Me: R&R&Rootbeer?**


End file.
